June and Day, after champion Book based on 'Legend' By Marie Lu
by good endings
Summary: June and Day find each other again, but will they be able to survive the coming challenges? sat after champion my Marie Lu.
1. Chapter 1

**Author chit chat: This is my first fanfic, so be kind, but most of all make sure to review please please please! It helps me to keep writing. Also if you have any ideas to put in, feel free to tell me them (I am only 12-13 years old, so my spelling might not be perfect, but bear with me. ) I wrote this because I wanted a happy ending to the story, and I felt like all the other fanfics were to short, so I am going to try to write a long-ish story.**

 **I obviously do not own legend, our any of its characters, those I will leave to Mary Lu.**

 **CHAPTER 1: THE DINNER**

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA

REPUBLIC OF AMERICA

TEN YEARS LATER

1836 HOURS, JULY 11.

BATALLA SECTOR, LOS ANGELES.

78° F.

JUNE

As I walk out from my apartment in the Batalla sector, my eyes involuntarily scan the crowd, old military reflexes I guess. Suddenly I notice something out of the ordinary. I have to do a double take. I see a pair of young men. One has blonde curls and glasses, and wildly gestures his hands while speaking. The other seems slightly more reserved, with his hands placed in his pockets, though a smile still touches the edges of his lips. His hair is different then what I remember, shorter, and a bit crazy, but it is defiantly him. I try not to stare but Day notices me, sending my heart beating crazily in my chest, he has not looked at me in such a way for many long years. He intently stares as though he remembers me, but I remind myself that that's not possible. Keeping my head down, hoping he wont give me a second and won't notice me again, I swiftly begin walking towards Tess's house, wondering if she knows he is here. I cant turn around, I tell myself. I must not. It is better for him. It turns out though, that I do not have to. I hear quiet footsteps coming up beside me – Day always treads quietly. I am stopped dead in my tracks. Oh no, this is exactly what I wanted to avoid.

Day- no, Daniel, I remind myself angrily, calls out to me. "Excuse me. Do I know you?" I try to smile at him as sweetly and as innocently as I can, but my inner pain and sorrow shows through my eyes, and he can see it, I can tell.

"Sorry, I don't think so. You must have the wrong person sir." I force myself to begin walking away. I call ". I have to get going to a friends place." He grabs my arm before I can escape. Just his touch is enough to send electricity coursing through my vein. As much as I want to shove it down, I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Are you sure? I feel." He pauses. " Like I know you from somewhere. You might think this sound ridiculous," he says with a hint of anguish, his sadness showing on his face. I force down the urge to hug him, to comfort him. He then looks at me again, as though he wants to say something, but he doesn't. Instead his eyes widen. I look behind me. Has something happened? "Its you" he says. The hope rising in my chest is too much to block.

"Is it?" I quietly whisper, a slight tremble in my voice, the few walls I put up starting to crack.

"It is. I think I would like to know get to know you better." he reaches out and entwines my hand with his. He encloses it in a handshake. And just like that, I am linked with him again. I feel the pulse of our bond and history and love through our hands, like a wave of magic, the return of a long-lost friend. Of something meant to be. The feeling brings tears to my eyes. Perhaps we can take a step forward together. No. I think again. Not after what I did to him. He could not bear the pain again. He deserves to live his life free of pain considering what he has had to bear.

"Hi," he says. "I'm Daniel."

"Hi," I reply. "I'm June."

"Just his touch is enough to send my mind off track and make my vision fuzzy. I naturally want to embrace him, but I suppress my instinct, and pull my hand back.

"Where is it you are going? Can I meet you later today?" he asks.

"I'm just going down to a friends house around here." I reply, my voice shaky, again reminding myself that this will never work.

"Ah, that's funny. "So am I," He responds with a smile, distracting me from our conversation. he does, after all have such a lovely smile. Pulling me back to reality, a though just occurred to me, one that is giving me a queasy feeling in my stomach.

"Is your friend's name Tess?" I ask slowly, not knowing what to expect. Day's smile suddenly vanishes, replaced by a look of interest and yet surprise, his ever-present mischievous smile appearing on his face.

"why yes, it is," he responds. my shoulders slump. Great. I am going to dinner with Day- Daniel, but I know that I cannot bear the thought of hurting him again. If he remembers what it did to his mother-. I push the thought out of my mind. I start thinking of ways to avoid this dinner, when Eden jumps in with a smug look on his face. I nearly forgot he was there. His smile tells me instantly that he must be part of this too.

"Hi June" he says innocently, revealing nothing, his eyes wide.

"Well Eden, you have grown." I say, And he has. He is no longer is blind, but his eyes still carry the faint purple mark of the plague, and he still has to wear his thick rimmed glasses, to see. Actually, He looks like a much younger version of Day. His blonde curls drop down to his shoulders.

As I reach out to give him a hug, he whispers in my ear with a sincere voice "try to enjoy yourself tonight June. We haven't told him anything, and his memory still has not improved, but he will remember soon." Just the thought of this makes my stomach flip, like I am out on the track with Ollie.

Just after that, before I can figure what is happening, I am right in front of Tess's doorway, while Day rings the bell, his brother at his side.

 **Author notes: so i have revised and edited this chapter to improve it. Enjoy the following chapters, and comments are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author chit chat: i hope you guys like it! comment away! i do not own legend or any of its** **characters** **-** **maybe** **. (dun dun dun!) Nah i am kidding, i don't own** **anything, Marie Lu owns legend and all of its characters.**

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA

REPUBLIC OF AMERICA

1837 HOURS, JULY 11.

BATALLA SECTOR, AT TESS'S.

67° F.

DAY

As I ring Tess's doorbell, I sneak a look at June, sucking in a breath, My cheeks warming in the cool air. Her brown hair drapes around her shoulders, reflecting setting sun, making her absolutely beautiful. I feel weird around her, like I knew her-or like I lost her. I think back in time trying to find her face in my memories. one stands out. i remember when I woke up from my coma. A soldier had come in to thank me for whatever it was I did – I don't really remember now anyway. It was June! I sneak another look at her. Yep I am sure of it. I remember those golden-flecked eyes, and the analyzing, intelligent yet kind stare. I wonder if I knew her before my coma.

I am just about to confront June about it when Tess cheerily opens the door. She has grown since we were on the streets, yet I still see her as my younger sister. I love her like family, and am extremely happy to see her. her eyes dart between the two of us as she speaks. "Welcome guys! I see you two have already met," she says, now staring at June, obviously hiding a laugh, despite the small bits of worry in her eyes. I wonder what this joke is that both she and Eden are in on- i smile knowing I will be conducting a through interrogation on Eden later. June seems like she tries to glare at Tess, but she just cant. No one can be mad at Tess- I speak from experience.

"Hey Tess how are you doing? It's been a while yeah?" I say, and poke her on the nose, something we used to do on the streets.

She laughs. "I am so happy to see you again," she says, as she embraces me in a tight hug.

As we are ushered inside by Tess, a guy greets June and Eden. He then comes to me with Tess. " Hi Daniel. It's been a while. I'm Pascao. Tess's boyfriend." One again, I feel as though I know this guy, but I can't quite place from where. I shake his hand nevertheless, and smile.

Tess leads us to the table, where she brings out steaming plates of food. Dishes of meat, and vegetables, line the table. "Oh I almost forgot!' she exclaims jumping back into the kitchen. In a flash she is back, carrying a small box with June's name on it. "Happy birthday June" she says happily. Geez. I feel so embarrassed. I didn't know it was her birthday. Then again, I remind myself, how should I know? I just met her.

Tess hands the gift to June, and she starts to carefully unwrap it. Inside the box is a velvet pouch. June opens it, and her eyes widen. She takes a ruby necklace out of the pouch, and puts it on. "Tess you shouldn't have." June says, although I can hear the gratitude in her voice.

"I hope it will replace the one you lost." Tess replies. I feel weird, like this conversation involves me in a way, but in another way it doesn't. I look at June's hands as she touches her necklace. Something attracts my attention as it flashes in the light. I turn my gaze to my own hand and see my paperclip ring there. The ones on our hands are identical.

as I look back and forth between the two, I begin to feel a bit unsteady. A white flash blinds my eyes, and I am somewhere else.

Suddenly, I am sitting on a bed. I look around, and I am in what looks like a supply room. I look at my leg. Still metal, although the skin around it looks slightly red and fleshy. Then June comes in, her face the picture of beauty. her eyes flecked with gold look nervous, and I embrace her. I give her the ring that was in my hands – the one she is wearing now, I slowly realize. We exchange a few words, then She kisses my lightly on my forehead with her soft lips and lays in the bed next to me. as I pull her close, I feel so comfortable that I never want this moment to end

I am sad to leave it as I come back into reality. I am sure that that was more than a dream. It must have been real. I can feel it. I realize that the conversation has gone silent and everyone is staring at me. I must have a strange expression on my face, because things suddenly get strange.

"Alright I better clean up" Tess says to break the silence, and moves into the kitchen.

"I better go help her," Pascao adds with a wink and a smile I feel like I have seen a million times, but haven't.

"I better get home to study for my job interview." Eden says and gets his stuff and leaves. Before I know it, June and I are alone at the table. I see the opportunity, and decide to take it.

I choose my words carefully. "Nice ring you have there."

"Thanks" she starts to blush. "an old friend gave it to me." she says as she rubs it with her thumb.

"Ah." I say, already expecting the answer. "Who?"

she stares at me for a quick second, caught off guard before she responds. "I don't remember his name," she manages to stutter out, as the red in her cheeks continue to rise, as a cloud of emotions are displayed clearly on her face.

I decide to chance the subject to my family. Tess nor Eden have ever been able to give me the answers I want to know about them. They are hiding something. I am sure of it, Eden may be smart, but he's an awful liar. All I know about my brother and my mother are that one day they were there, and the next they were gone. June might know. I decide to be more blunt. "Do you know what happened to my family?" If she knows, lots of my history and nightmares will be resolved, my questions about what happened to mom, and John will be gone. I will finally know the truth.

"I better go." She says, as she begins to rise, the pain and guilt in her eyes obvious. Now I am sure that she is hiding something too.

I decide to press on, and grab her arm, keeping her from leaving. "Please, if you know something, you have to tell me." I pause. " You have to." I plead to her, the pain on my face obvious. I try to cover it up, but Apparently it does not work, and A single tear appears in her eye. She wipes it away so quickly; You might not notice it, but I do.

"Day, please don't do this to me. Please" she says. her voice shaky. I pause. What? She called me Day? What does this mean?

"Please June" I say pleading with her. I must know.

 **Author Notes: so now this chapter has been improved as well, Enjoy the following chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author chit chat: hope you enjoy, i don't own legend nor any of its** **characters** **.**

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA

REPUBLIC OF AMERICA

1839 HOURS, JULY 11.

BATALLA SECTOR, JUNE'S HOUSE.

49° F.

JUNE

I am under the spotlight, and about to break. Day keeps asking me questions about his family- questions I don't know how to answer, questions I am not sure I could answer even if I wanted to. I know if I tell him he will hate me. The pain in his eyes is all laid out before me, and I want to stop it, to tell him, but I know I cant, my voice is failing me. Never have I felt such great pain- I cant do this to Day again. For him, I remind myself. This is better for Day. I know he remembers something. "Well do you?" he asks again. Suddenly, I can't take it anymore. My walls break. I can't hold it anymore. I burst into tears. Not wanting anyone to see me like this, especially him, I run out onto the balcony and shut the doors behind me. Day has hit my weak point. His family. After a few minutes, I begin to cool down, and my tears start to dry. I stare out into the republic. "Why?" I wonder aloud. Day and I did everything – we sacrificed everything for the republic. We should be living a happy life, and yet I have to turn out like this. I sadly laugh at the dark irony of the situation.

After what seems like three minutes, (or realistically twenty four minutes six seconds) Day quietly opens the door behind me and joins me on the balcony, not uttering a word. We both just stare at the republic skyline. I sneak a glimpse at Day. His blue eyes shine bright in the dark sky, and his blond hair flies in the wind. I want nothing more than to pull him close, to kiss him, and to hug him, but I know I cant. Day catches me looking at him. A conflicted look passes over his face as though he is remembering something. In one swift move, pulls me into a hug.

I am so shocked by this gesture I can barely breathe, let alone move. My heart twists, nearly breaking. My skin tingles with electricity. Has it really been so long since he has held me? I wish I could stay like this forever, embraced by Day, we fit together so well. A tear again falls down my check, and I slowly, hesitantly lay my head onto his chest. A sigh of relief escapes me, one i didn't know that I was hiding.

"Day, you can't be with me. We cant do this. Any of it." I start. "I have hurt you in a way that I can never bear to do to you again. You will never understand what I did to you, and you never will be able to." he puts a finger to my mouth, shushing me.

"I like it when you call me Day." I sigh, again. Suddenly I am very exhausted. I miss him so much. I wish I could be with him forever. But I remind myself I cant. my eyelids droop, being held by Day- we just match perfectly.

I force myself to break away. " I better head home." I say sadly, turning away.

he catches my shoulder. "Can I walk you?"

I would love nothing better, but still. A part of my wants to tell him no, to resist these feelings. I am so tired of resisting. So exhausted with trying to hide away. For the first time in a while, my irrational side gets the better of me. "Sure." I slowly respond.

On our way back home, I yawn, my feet draging. I am emotionally exhausted, not thinking straight. Day slowly and carefully swoops my up into his arms. I snuggle up to him and press my head to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I feel so comfortable. He kisses me on the forehead lightly, as he caries me. his heat bleeds out from his clothes, keeping me warm. I yearn for more of his kisses.

When we arrive home, Day carefully places me in bed, and pulls the sheets around me. I don't want him to leave. I want him to stay with me. his presence is so comforting to me. I know I should, but I just can't let him go. I cant. Not again.

As he begins to walk out of my room I call to him faintly, just above a whisper "would you stay?"

He nods, slightly surprised at my question. as he slowly looks around the room, he gestures to my couch. "Ill be on the couch."

"No," I say. I make room on the bed and pat the space next to me. Day again looks surprised, but he climbs in next to me, turning the opposite way. I carefully turn him around and pull him towards me. His arms find their way around my waist and pull me firmly towards him. For the first time in a while, I feel whole again. I feel like I have found my other half. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and I fall asleep in his arms as one person, not two.


	4. Chapter 4

**author chit chat: this is a small chapter but it is essential for the plot.. blah blah blah. anyway, enjoy!** **comments are welcome, and of course i don't own champion, or its characters.**

 **CHAPTER 2: THE MEMORIES**

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA

REPUBLIC OF AMERICA

1855 HOURS, JULY 12.

BATALLA SECTOR, JUNE'S BEDROOM.

58° F.

DAY

I wake up in a place that seems so familiar. as I look around, I remember the events of last night. Junes house. The memories of yesterday hit me. Did I actually sleep with June? In the same bed as her? I look around just as a dog jumps up onto the bed. I grasp for his name, and it comes within my grasp. Ollie, I think. Yep, That sounds right. As I get out of bed the sights, the sounds and the smells are all so familiar. I feel like I have been here a thousand times. As i look around the house, a searing pain appears in the back of my head, and stars dance around my vision. I grab the counter top, knocking something down – I am in too much pain to recognize what it is. This brings June running in. Great. Now she can see me like this. This pain is more that I have ever endured. I moan in pain, as I slowly fall to the ground, releasing my grasp on the counter. I hit the floor with a bang. The pain is to much to bear, and the last thing I see is June's head over mine as she shakes me desperately, tears coming down her face, yelling at someone.

At first, all I see is white, and then I see my whole life rushing past me, like I am in an Internet portal in Antarctica. I suddenly remember everything. I see June and I together heading for the colonies, I see us out on the streets, and I see her at the ball. Then I see my mother and John. I see all that June did to me, and now I understand. Now I see why she did not want to tell me. Now, I have to make a choice. I can forgive her, or not. The right option seems to obvious. I must forgive June. I make this decision, and when I do I feel so sure of it. More memories come in of her. Her kissing me, and us sleeping together.

The memories fade out again to whiteness, and I begin to pick out Junes face as I open my eyes. I remember. The words feel new and different to my tongue, words I have not said in a long time, I remember. As I focus my eyes back up on June's face I realize she is crying, desperately shaking me, hoping for some reaction. For ten years, I didn't know her. I had lost her, but now I have found her again. I grab her face and pull her into a deep kiss. She is surprised, but she complies. i find the small of her back and press her close. with my other hand, I wipe away her tears. As her warm lips press against mine, I know, for the first time in ten years, I am finally whole again.

I pick her up and pull her onto the bed with me, and kiss her down her neck. Her cheeks are still wet with tears, and as I pull away I wipe each one away.

"I remember. I remember June."

She pulls away, ever so slightly, looking at me with her eyes suddenly full of fear. "Everything?" she asks, nervously, almost sadly.

"Yes. Everything." I respond. "And I would have it no other way."

She looks at me with those beautiful gold flecked eyes, and smothers her face into my hair. "I'm so sorry Day."She says, shaking. "I was so scared."

"Don't worry." I say, my voice soothing as I holding her close. Everything is all right. How did I ever forget her? I hold her for a while, until she calms down, and her breathing returns to normal.

She slowly gets up, and smiles the biggest smile I have ever seen. "I have to go work. Ill be back soon though." She walks out of the room to change and leave, allowing me time to think/ How could I ever forget her?

Then I remember Tess and Eden, and their little plan. I smile as I Rush to June's phone and call Tess.

"Hey June! Wait. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Tess it's me."

"Oh hi Daniel." she pauses for a second. "Wait. why are you at June's house exactly?"

I ignore the question, too excited to respond. "Tess I remember everything. Every last drop and detail of what I had forgotten. I remember." I say again. A moment of silence passes and I hear something drop from Tess's hand. "Tess, are you there?"

after few seconds she responds slowly. "Day,That is so great! Oh my. Does June know?"

"Yes I told her."

"How are you taking it?" she asks, slightly nervously.

" I remember mom and John Tess. I miss them and I know what happened to them, but I forgave June instantly. I would never want to be mad at her yeah?"

"Wow Day. That is so great!" Tess responds, with excitement filling in her voice. She seems at a loss for words, so I decide to fill in for her.

"I still have to go tell Eden though." I say

"What?!" Tess responds. "He doesn't already know! You better go tell him quick!"

I hang up the phone and leave the apartment, running through the streets that I suddenly remember so well.

As I rush to Batalla hall where Eden is having an interview for a new science job or something, I reflect on June and I. could we be together ever, or not? Questions swirl around me that I hope will be answered soon. I am at the hall before I know it. The guards recognize me with some surprise, and let me in- but not without a tiny bit of persuasion.

I walk at a quick pace down the hall where Eden is interviewing, as I am lost in thought and not really paying attention to my surroundings, when some blonde scientist whose head is buried in a clipboard runs into me. as I blow him to the floor, His papers slowly fluttering to the ground, I am about to tell him to pay more attention, and watch where he is going, but I recognize him. "Eden?"

He looks up at me, the recognition passing across his face. "Day what are you doing here?" he starts again before I can respond. "Oh, never mind, I have some great news, but you could already probable guess." He says smiling at me with his eyes twinkling.

"Did you get the job?" I ask, nearly sure of the answer.

"Yes!" he responds excitedly, doing a small jump.

"Well, Eden, I have some news of my own." I respond "I remember everything. All my memories are back!" A look of disbelief and puzzlement passes across his face as his eyes narrow.

"Everything?" he says.

"Everything! The good" I say, slowly "and, the bad."

"Day that is great! Are you," he pauses. "You know, alright?" He says with the look of disbelief still on his face.

"yea, I'm fine" I respond quickly.

"Well, I got to go, but can we talk after I get home?" he asks shouting at me as he rushes down the hall, eyes glancing at his watch.

"Sure!" I yell back at him. This might just be the best day of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: ok, these chapters are getting really short, so I am now doing a 2 in 1 combo. As always, feel free to comment, and I do not own legend (although I wish I did) or any of Mary Lu's characters. i also intend to put more chapters in between this one and the previous one- but that is far in the future. as always, comment if you like - it gives the the motivation to keep writing, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 3: AFTER 2 YEARS**

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA

REPUBLIC OF AMERICA

1402 HOURS, JULY 12.

BATALLA SECTOR, OUR HOUSE.

52° F.

DAY

As I look in the mirror, I reflect on all the great moments of my life. the one that stands out most was of course remembering June. looking back on all the time that has passed, I remembered her exactly two years ago.

I remember when I first went out on a date with her, and we walked the streets, with the bright stars above us. we ended up having so much fun that night. I remember when I first moved in to her place, much to Eden's surprise. All those times were great, some of the best in my life, and today is going to be another one, because today, when we go out, I am going to purpose to June. I have the ring in me pocket. A much nicer one than the paperclip rings. I look at myself in the mirror again and take a deep breath. I am one happy man.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA

REPUBLIC OF AMERICA

1402 HOURS, JULY 12.

BATALLA SECTOR, OUR HOUSE.

51° F.

JUNE

As I put on my dress and twirl in the mirror, I cant wait to get out with Day, just as I cant wait every other night we have gone out. just being around him is invigorating. However, tonight is special. It is our anniversary. He is taking me to one of the newer places in lake. I recall memories of the past two years, the past two years that Day has remembered me. It felt as though i was sleeping for ten yeas of my life, and as soon as he came back, i woke up. About a year ago, he moved in with me. I couldn't have been happier. Day, the person I lost is back again.

As we walk into the restaurant, we are greeted my two servers. We sit down and begin our lovely meal of warm food.

After dinner, we go on a stroll. We pass Day's old house, which has now been converted into a garden with a small statue of his brother. We hold hands and continue walking. We soon come to the corner of the block where the skiz fight took place. I remember when he me from the mob, His beautiful eyes shining through his dust bomb.

Not caring about getting dirty, we climb up the roof of the building. As we reach the top he pulls me up.

We look at the stars.

"Beautiful aren't they?" I say, gazing in awe.

"Yes. Yes they are." Day responds and takes my hand, folding his fingers in mine. He them fumbles for something in his pocket, making a lot of noise. I look over at this new disturbance, as he pulls out a velvet covered box. suddenly my heart beats up, not really knowing what to expect. He opens it and faces me. inside is the most beautiful ring i have ever seen.

I look up at his face, and see that ever present mischievous smile that I fell in love with so long ago. "June Iparis," he says slowly. "Will you marry me?" my mind freezes. Only one thought is going through it. Yes. Yes. Yes!

"A million times yes!" I say and with tears streaming down my cheeks, I embrace him in a hug and take his head in my hands, kissing him with happiness and excitement. His kisses travel down my jawline and onto my neck. I bury my face in him and look at the ring. a small sigh escapes my lips. It is beautiful. It is made of metal made to look like shining paperclips, with the most intricate design I have ever seen, and it is studded with diamonds. As Day continues to kiss me, by mind fuzzes, and I am only with him. Here I am truly happy. With Day, I am truly happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author chit chat: alright so this chapter was especially hard for me so it might not be great- But keep reading! it gets better. (i hope!) I Also want to thank a guest.. (I don't know your name..) for his/her great review of my story. Thanks- the comments keep me wanting to write more!**

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA

REPUBLIC OF AMERICA

6923 HOURS, APRIL 29.

LAKE SECTOR, MY OLD HOUSE

52° F.

DAY

Some say that it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but I haven't seen June for twelve hours, and it kind of feels weird. Fortunately, I remind myself, the wedding will start soon.

It is just going to be me, June, Tess, Pascao and Eden. Eden and Pascao are with me now. Tess and June are off getting ready also, In some secret area, that they refused to tell me, giggling. I look at Eden sending him a silent "how do I look?" with a raise of my eyebrows, and he nods in response and gives a reassuring smile. He has grown up so fast, and in his suit, he looks like a real adult. "That's because he is one!' I remind myself.

"Don't worry kid, you look great! Just watch out for June- From my experience she's a real snapper!" Picasso says, and gives me a playful nudge with his elbow, then a thumbs up. I smile. Leave it to Picasso to brighten the mood.

Eden checks his watch one last time. "Alright guys, time to go." He says and leads the way out. They take their seats and I walk up to the front. After waiting a few minutes Tess comes out, followed by June. My breath is caught short. June looks absolutely breathtaking in that dress. Her hair is done up with diamonds, and her dress is a simple red. I remember reading that in some countries that the bride often wears white during weddings, but that just seems strange to me. in the Republic, white is reserved for funerals. As she walks up the stage, I feel bubbly. I am going to get married to the woman I love. I kneel down In front of her and pull out her ring. "June Iparis" I start, savoring the words, "will you Mary me?"

She looks like the happiest woman in the world when she responds. "Yes, of course!" as I slip the ring on her finger, she pulls out mine. I thick band of paperclips, painted silver with amazing designs.

"you guys love your paperclips!" Picasso shouts and everyone laughs. I then sweep June off her feet, and kiss her with my undying love, for her. My hands find the small of her back, and I rush us together closer. I then release her, and everyone cheers.

I am the happiest guy in the world.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA

REPUBLIC OF AMERICA

1402 HOURS, JULY 12.

BATALLA SECTOR, OUR HOUSE.

52° F.

JUNE

 **Two years later:**

I hear the call that often wakes me up these days. No, the call that always wakes me up these days.

"Mommmmmy?"

"Yes Metias?" I call back

He comes into my room wide eyed, carrying his teddy bear. "I had a bad dream."

"Day turns over in the bed beside me. Well do you want me to tell you a story?" He asks. Metias, still to frightened to say much, just nods. "alright, come over here then." Day says, and Metias runs into his open arms. Day lifts Metais on the bed in between us and begins one of his famous stories. I smile. sometimes Day's stories can be less than amazing.

"once upon a time, there were two people. One was a criminal, and one was a famous solider. They met, and had some rough times" Day says, smoothing over the rough parts. They soon were chased by some bad guys, so they had to move to somewhere safe. They met a few old friends, and with their help, stopped a war between the republic and the colonies. Then they started to fall in love and are now the happiest people ever."

I look at Metias, and he as already fallen back asleep. Day looks over at me, wiggling his eyebrows, a mischievous smile on his face. "Five stars" I whisper. As I come back from putting him asleep, Day asks "well? What did you think of my story?" with a classic Day smile.

"I think I want to meet those two people." I say back.

"you already have" Day says, and snuggles up close to me, his warm chest on my back.

"Mommmmmmy" I hear another call.

"June, how many kids do we have?" Day jokingly asks me. I ignore him and pick up John into my arms and set him next to Day.

"Do you want a story?"

"Yes!" John says happily, and Day begins the story of me and him, the champion and the prodigy.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA

REPUBLIC OF AMERICA

1501 HOURS, JULY 12.

BATALLA SECTOR, METIAS AND JOHNS PRESCHOOL.

52° F.

DAY

As I walk Metias and John to their preschool, wondering how June talked me into this, I look over at Batalla hall, were June is now. As I near the school, I send another silent thank-you to Anden for letting me always be late to work. I make a mental note in my head to go and get my uniform back at the house, once I am done with these two. I am about to drop them off with their smiling teacher, when I hear a loud explosion. I look around at the skyline and see a billow of smoke coming from the sky, raining particles down on the city. as I realize the cloud of smoke is coming from Batalla hall, only one thought enters my mind.

 _June._

Apparently Metais is thinking the same thing. he looks up at me, worry in his voice, and displayed on his face."Daddy, where's mommy?"

"She will be with you very soon, don't worry." I say with as soothing of a voice as I can muster. I look the teacher in the eyes, and she gets the unspoken message

"Come on boys! Lets have some fun!" she says cheerfully as she leads them into the school. I start to run towards Batalla hall, but I cant get past the endless flow of people moving away from it. No stranger to wartime circumstances, the Jumbotrons flare up with the message "ALL CITIZENS GET TO SAFETY! All SOLDERS REPORT TO BATALLA HALL IMMEDIATELY. This cannot possibly be good, I think to myself. looking up at the roofs of the buildings. roofs There is only one quick was to get there. I jump up onto a dumpster, and climb up a rain pol then jump from window ledge and window ledge until I am on the top of the building, In a flash. As soon as my feet hit the roofing, I am off. I breathe hard, and run fast. As fast as I can go. Fingers point, and people shout. I don't care. I keep running.

As soon as I near the hall, I get off the buildings, and quickly assess the situation. Smoke billows from a corner of the building. the Republic troops have established a premier, using cement blocks for cover, and are firing into the building. occasionally a few bullets fly out, only a few hitting their mark. military supply trucks and jeeps constantly pull up to the battle, unloading personnel and supplies. the whole scene looks like a small battlefield. It appears that the terrorists have have indeed captured Batalla hall. Someone chucks a grenade and a small explosion goes off in the building. I move towards an officer- the first one I see. I recognize him, he is a Captain in the army. ducking my head, I tap his solider as he makes shouts at the men, facing the building.

keeping his eyes on the hall he shouts, "please sir, clear the area and get to safety!" I tap him again, and he finally faces me. The look of surprise on his face is priceless, but he soon regains his composure and clicks his heels with a salute. My apologies General Wing. What can I do for you sir?"

"where is the commander leading this bombardment?" I ask him.

"Wounded Sir!" he responds. "I am currently leading the siege."

well, the explains the poor organization of the republic troops. "Very well Captain! Status report!" I bark at him, my voice hard to hear over the gunfire.

"Some terrorists have attacked the hall Sir. They set off a bomb in the west corridor, and have taken the whole Hall. They have taken many prisoners. We risk firing at them, for fear we might hit some of our own men. We are calling in re-enforcement, but they might not get here in time."

"Have we identified any of the prisoners?" I ask, hoping not to hear one name.

He lists a few captains and commanders that I don't recognize and then taking a gulp, says the name I feared most. " And, General Iparis." I pause, a very bad feeling in my stomach suddenly. I push all bad thoughts out of my mind. If I want to free June as quickly as I can I need to stay in the here and now.

I pause to think. suddenly I have an idea. "Captain," I say. He salutes me again. "you are to continue your bombardment, but only handheld weapons. No explosives. In the meantime, get me ten of your best men."

"Sir, yes Sir!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: comments are appreciated! Also this was a super long, and hard chapter to write so, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Unfortunately, I don't (tears) own legend, or its characters. Those belong to…. Mary lu!**

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA

REPUBLIC OF AMERICA

1455 HOURS, JULY 12.

BATALLA SECTOR, BATALLA HALL.

52° F.

DAY

Ten solders in full combat gear stand assembled in front of me on the roof of of a tall building near the hall, their hands all clasped at the smalls of their backs. I pace back and forwards in from of them, also dressed in full combat armor "Alright men, this will be a quick rescue mission, not an assault. We will try to rescue General Iparis, and any other high-ranking officers. Keep your com's online while in the building if the plans change." I pause to let them sink in.

"Now, ready ascension cables." I say, and they all immediately straighten, put on their helmets, and grab their Weapons. I hold up a clenched fist. "ready..." I say. "Aim..." they take careful aim, pointing their weapons at the hall. "Fire!" they all fire, shooting cables down at the to Towards Batalla hall. I shoot my cable. we attach them to the roof. then, carefully, we slide along the cables, towards the hall, using our guns as handlebars. The hall grows in size, and Just as I hit the roof, I break my fall into a long roll.

When I get up I see all of my men have landed safely. From here on out we use hand signals as planed. I make a fist, then point at the door to the stairs. one man moves p to the door, with the other providing cover. I quickly slash my hand down in an arc, and he slams the door open, just as the other solider springs into action, his weapon ready. nothing moves. no targets yet. I point at the door with two fingers twice, and we stealthily move towards the door, with me in front. We turn down the stairs, before coming out on the first level. Just as we are about to tun a corner I signal to my men to wait. I peer around the corner , and see two soldiers talking bits and pieces of what their saying comes through their rages clothes that they wear on their faces.

"General Iparis on floor two-"

"Extra quards-"

"Cell 2187-"

"High alert-"

Interesting. Colonies accent. I now had all the information I needed. I signaled for my men to wait. these two were mine. I pulled my handgun out and quietly screwed on the silencer as the men continued to chat. pulling down my rangefinder I was ready. I rolled out into the hallway and landed in a crouch. hearing me the men turned around, only a little too late. three polite coughs from my gun later, they both were on the ground bleeding before they could react.

unfortunately, two more colonies men rounded the corner and noticed their fallen comrades before I had time to hit them. they spoke into headsets, letting of the occasional blind shot at us. seconds later the alarms started blaring from all over the building.

"Damn" I muttered under my breath.

I ran down the hall to the stairs.

I clicked on my com. "spread out. Change of plans. Take out as many of the colonies men as you can. Create a diversion for me as I go for general Iparis."

"Yes sir!" the trooper said over the com. I then clicked it off.

i shoved open the door to floor two, and was greeted by a ten terrorists. Before they could understand that I was not on their side, I and already whipped out both my knives, and was slashing furiously. Just as two of them were down, a solider grabbed his gun and shot at me. I dived through the terrorist's legs in front of him, and knocked him down. I jumped back up and kicked a terrorist in the face. I dogged another punch, and slammed him into the ground. I was a whirlwind of fighting.

When I had taken everyone down, I rushed down the hall.

Cell 2176, 2177, 2178,2179, 2180, 2181, 2182, 2183, 2184, 2185, 2186- there it was. Cell 2187.

The door was stuck closed, so I pounded on it, until it burst open. I walked inside the cell. looking around, the cell was empty. Just as I began to wonder what was going on, a figure pounced on me, and knocked me to the ground. Instinctively, my hands went to my head, but before I was safe, the figure pounded on a pressure point of mine, knocking me out. My view faded until everything was black.

 _'It's a trap'_ was all I was able to think, before I passed out.

LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA

REPUBLIC OF AMERICA

1460 HOURS, JULY 12.

BATALLA SECTOR, BATALLA HALL.

75° F.

JUNE

This is not good. Not good at all. I think I just knocked Day out. I checked his pulse. He is alive. (You never know.) I thought he was a terrorist. "Well June," I say to myself. "You have got to get out of here." I quickly heave him onto my shoulders. I grimace. He is so heavy! As I run out of my cell, I realize that the alarm bells are ringing. I click my tongue in anger. Day defiantly came in guns blazing- as he always does. I wipe my hand on the forehead and it comes back bloody- but i cant worry about that now.

Suddenly I hear a quiet voice. "is everything alright general wing?" I look behind myself, dropping into a combat stance. Nothing. Suddenly I realize that it must be Day's comlink.

"Trooper, it is general Iparis." I say.

"oh, uh yes ma'am!" he says, a bit confused.

"what is Day's plan of evacuation?" I ask.

"General Wing planned to burst out the front. A platoon is already punching through the terrorist defenses now to meet us there."

"Of course." I mutter under my breath. "Meet me on floor two with the rest of your squad solider. We shall break through through the front together." I know that the best attack plan is to stink together.

"Yes sir!"

Great. So now I have to sit here and wait for those troops to get here. however, almost seconds later, they file out from the stairwell in a standard military formation, the group in the back providing cover for the group in the front, then the group in the back moving forwards, and so on. their guns track along the walls floor and ceiling. eventually, they file out in front of me, and click their heels with a salute.

I address them, "Form up into wedge formation. group one at the front, group two at the back, with me in the middle. Understood?" I ask?

"Yes Ma'am!" the commanding officer says.

They form up, and we begin down the stairwell. When we are behind the door to the first floor, I give a hand signal. All the troops raise and prepare their weapons. I clench my fist and point a single finger at the door.

My troops bash it down, and move into the lobby, firing at everything that moves. Someone flips over a table, and dive for cover. Suddenly the room is divided in half, terrorists at the west side, and our men at the south. Feeling so helpless, I grab a gun lying on the floor, and begin firing at the enemy.

Just as we begin to win, extra colonies troops run in through the doors that we had previously kicked down, taking up flanking positions. We are suddenly sorounded, and pinned down.

With all the terrorists attention focused on us, and with our cover being steadily being filled up with bullet holes, they don't see the republic troops silently and stealthily stream in through the door behind them. They move un-detected, until the terrorists hear the cocking of dozens of guns behind them, and one commanding voice. "Drop your weapons and put your hands up!"

Seeing as they are outnumbered, the terrorists do as told, emotionless under black cloth, and masks.

A republic commander comes up to me, epaulets clinking. He salutes and clicks his heels.

" General, we have captured the hall. What shall we do with the prisoner scum?"

" Take them away and interrogate them." I say through gritted teeth. "Make sure that they pay for the lives we have lost."

Suddenly I feel very light headed. I sway to the side, and support myself with the table. I look down at my body and see a large red stain blossoming across my abdomen. I collapse on the floor.

As I fade In and out of conscience, I hear snippets of conversation.

"Medic! Get me a-"

"Well what do you think-"

"Need to stabilize-"

"Not good condition-"

Suddenly I can only see white. White. Wait. Something is appearing. Metias. "Hello Metias" I say.

 **author chit chat: alright so this is a long chapter, but that is because I did not want to leave it with a too big cliffhanger, so yeah. As usual comments are appreciated, and all the more views the better!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: So I almost forgot about this FanFic, however I recently got a few comments that made me decide to keep writing it. I know that this is A shorter than short chapter, but it is just to allow me to really get into the story. I would like to offer a big thanks to 'legend Chloe' who has given me a bit of advice and commentary. Enjoy! Oh yeah the story and characters belong to Marie Lu.**

UNKNOWN

1630 HOURS, JULY 12

His cloak hides most of his face, and what is not hidden, is shrouded by the darkness of the room. The messenger approaches towards him slowly, his steps echoing across the room, careful that his posture reveals nothing. Without turning from the large window the man speaks.

"what news do you bring me?" his smooth and modulated voice cutting through the stillness of the room. The messenger immediately snaps to military attention. "the attack was fully successful Grand Admiral."

"good. It appears that all is indeed going to plan." He responds. The messenger gulps, almost slightly.

"unfortunately sir, the team did have one small problem." The figure turns, his red eyes bearing down on the messenger, the only thing visible in the darkness.

"June Iparis was wounded in the attack although how seriously is uncertain."

A long pause is held by the man, his red eyes searching the messengers face. "very well." the cultured voice comes again. "we are still prepared. Be ready to initiate phase two of the plan."

"yes Grand Admiral." Responds the solider, and with one quick salute, he briskly strides out of the room. The hooded figure turns back to the window, and continues to admire the view of the factories working diligently. A slight smile creeps to his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes: so sorry I was slightly delayed in my writing, I just got back from vacation. anyway, again a big thanks to all those who review, especially from Chloethelegend, thanks for your opinions and commentary, it helps improve my writing and convinces me to keep making new chapters. again, I dont own legend or any of its characters.**

JUNE

"Hello Metias" I say. I know that I am either sleeping, or knocked out, because deep down I know that Metias is really dead. As I look at him however, I still find myself blinking back a few tears. It is hard for me to get over what happened to him, his brutal death at the hands of one of his closest friends Thomas. "Will I be joining you now Metias?" I ask in curiosity. I feel a twinge of sadness, I don't want to go. I don't want to leave behind my family. I don't want to leave behind Day.

"No my Junebug. Your time has not yet come." He smiles at me, warming my insides. As my thoughts linger to the attack on the hall, he frowns suddenly, as if reading my emotions. "you think something strange happened during the attack." I begin to chew my lip, reviewing the past actions.

"It was strange. It almost seemed that they wanted me to be freed by Day. I hear my heart beating faintly, getting louder with every pulse. "when they locked my up… they didn't even use handcuffs, and.." I think. "their shots were very sloppy. It was like they were trying to miss. If they were able to break into the hall, they all should have been excellent shots, considering how well defended it is." I say aloud. Metias coaxes me on slowly.

"So what were they trying to accomplish Junebug?" I bite my lip even harder and taste blood. I have trouble thinking. I can hear my heart beating so loud I can hardly talk.

"I don't know!" I exclaim in anger. I feel the urgency of the situation, just as I feel Metias start to slip away. "no don't go!" I call to him.

"don't worry Junebug. I know you can figure it out. I believe it you." He calls to me one last time. I see a bright white light, that envelopes everything. I can hardly see. I close my eyes hard, but I still see the white. The taste of blood, gets stronger, and my heartbeat gets louder still. I can feel myself drifting back into my body. I slowly open my eyes, and see people standing over me.

"she is waking up!" one of them calls. "Mrs. Iparis, are you alright?" he says quickly, too quickly for me to comprehend.

"what?" I say. "what's going on?" another doctor comes over with a clipboard and sits beside me.

"I'm gonna ask you a few questions, alright?" he says in a soothing voice.

"alright." I say, having trouble thinking over my strong headache.

"Can you tell me your name?" he starts.

"June Iparis" I respond. He asks me a few more questions, and I fall into a routine of answering them. Most all of them are easy, my age, what happened, etc. suddenly I hear the sound of strong running footsteps in the hall. I prop myself up to see about this new disturbance. Day comes flying into the room, hands griping the edge of the door. His bright blue eyes stare at me, peeking out from under his blonde hair. The grime and scratch marks on his face do little to conceal his handsomeness, and at seeing him, my heart melts a little. In an instant, he is all over me, kissing me and hugging me.

"I was so scared June. So scared. I'm so glad that you are alright." He says, staring me in my eyes. I grab the back of his head, and kiss him.

" I missed you Day." I respond.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's notes: so another incredibly short chapter, as I was slightly pressed for time, but a new one should be coming out soon. I don't own legend or any of its characters.**

UNKNOWN

"Grand Admiral, news just came through from Alpha source," Calls a sharp military voice, from behind a figure, a figure that radiates authority. The figure turns towards the speaker, his white uniform, golden epaulets, and fourteen red, yellow and blue squares on his chest cutting like a knife through all of the grey clad officers. the lieutenant steps forward, His four blue squared tiles displayed proudly on his chest identify his rank. upon arriving a few paces away from the Grand Admiral, The lieutenant stops his march, instantly snapping to a smart salute. The white clad figure gives a microscopic nod, and the lieutenant snaps his arms crisply down to his sides, and then relaxes. "Alpha source has indicated that June Iparis, has indeed been discharged from the hospital with minor injury. He also indicates that the government is in ideal position to proceed sir." The commanding figure carefully allows himself a small calculated smile.

"Very good lieutenant. Everything is going according to plan. Inform Alpha source that he shall immediately proceed with phase Echo-3." Dismissing the lieutenant, he sharply turns to the man on his left. "after years of preparation Admiral, we shall soon see the total and utter destruction of the republic." The man gives a quick military nod.

"I could not agree more sir."

 **Author notes: this chapter has been improved, thanks to commentary provided by Chloethelegend. thanks, and i will be making other improvements to my previous chapters soon. if you have any improvements i should post, please let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Enjoy this chapter, and i will be continuously improving the other chapters. if you have any advice feel free to comment! enjoy! (I do not own legend or any of its charecters, they are copyright of Marie Lu.)**

 **Special note to 'Chloe': Whew, thanks for all the positive commentary and advice on the previous chapters- took me like 10mins to get through it all, but it is so helpful and inspiring. also i think you wanted me to add more June/ Day moments, so you'll probably like this chapter. tell me what you think, and if i can improve it. thanks!**

I walk June out of the hospital to the awaiting military jeep, I thought about how I almost lost June. Forever. For what seemed like the millionth time, I add to himself. I wonder when the word will decide that it has taken enough from us, and when it will decide that all the pain and death can finally stop. I clench my fists in anger, and I think that June feels my muscles tighten. That or, she sees the expression on my face, despite my attempts to mask my anger- you never know with June. The girl is just so damn smart. She slides her hand down my arm, and unravels my fist as she laces our fingers together.

At her touch I relax. The thought of running away from all the troubles again enters my mind, as it did waiting in the hospital, but I push it away- slower than before though.

June leans her head against my shoulder as I support some of her weight. she has a slight limp but is expected to make a full recovery. She speaks, her breath hot on my neck.

"Don't worry day. Everything will be alright." She says, slowly and lovingly, though I get the feeling that she is trying to convince herself as much as she is me. As I pull her into the jeep, and we ride away, I again think of running away with June.

As we pull up to our house and approach the door, I press my hand against a panel of cool glass, and after a few seconds, the door clicks open. As we step inside, I can hear sounds of our kids and their nanny Lucy- I consider her family, because she has been with me and Eden since he was a little kid.

"good afternoon Mr. Wing" she nods at us. "Mrs. Iparis." Down the hall, I hear the sound of pounding footsteps, and our kids rush past Lucy, running into June's arms, Nearly Bowling her over.

She is pelted with hello's and are you alright's, from our children.

"Hey Lucy, why don't you take the kids out to the park?" I Tell her.

"good idea Mr. Wing." She claps her hands. "children! Get ready! We are going out to the park!"

after they leave, I take June up in my arms slowly, watching out for her stomach. She cuddles up in my arms and I plant some kisses on her forehead. As we near the bed, I lay her down, on her stomach, and fall next to her, laughing at her awkward position.

"Not funny." She says though a smile breaks out on her face as she rolls over into my arms. She pulls my arms over hers and sighs. This girl is so amazing, I think to myself as I run my hand over her thigh. I run my fingers through her hair.

JUNE.

I am lying in bed with Day, and despite our relaxed position and my injury I, can still feel the electricity between us. I turn so I am facing him on the bed, and tangle my hand up in his hair, running a hand down his stomach. I wrap my leg over his and my hand finds the small of his back, pulling him yet closer. He is so warm, and smells good, like a summer breeze. I stare deep into his eyes, still noticing the blemis in one of them. A gasp escapes me as he grabs the back of my head, I press my lips to his.

His hand moves to my cheek, his fingers rough. He intertwines my hair into his finger and slowly pulls my face away from his, working his kisses down my neck, day makes me feel so weak, like I have been transported to somewhere else.

As he moves his lips back up to mine, I can feel his kisses getting hungrier, more instinctive. I love this about Day- the unrefined passion and love. I succumb to his kisses, opening myself up to him. A while later we fall asleep in this position, the heat radiating of him as we are pressed close together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: enjoy the story and feel free to comment and review! I do not own legend or any of its charecters.**

 **Chloe note: I will defiantly use most all of your ideas for the previous chapters, but i want to put a few more chapters out before i do that. i am defiantly thinking of adding adventures and stories between previous chapters. i will also be doing this a lot later though. thanks for the advice!**

"Admiral Tiaan?" a voice called cautiously from behind the Admiral at the entrance to the bridge, through the hum of background conversation. Admiral Tiaan turned around slowly, facing the man bringing the news, commander Tschel. The man stopped his brisk walk paces away from the Admiral and crisply saluted. "Sir, the Grand Admiral is requesting your presence immediately." Tiaan nodded slightly.

"Thank you for informing me Commander Tschel." The man executed a precise military turn, and headed to the strategic section of the bridge to check the fleets status.

Tiaan knew that with his twelve blue, yellow and red squares displayed on his chest, along with his jet black uniform, few things could get a man of his status in trouble.

One of those things was most defiantly arriving late when the Grand Admiral requested your presence. He turned towards the exit, and walked off the bridge at a brisk, yet not entirety undignified pace.

The Grand Admirals chambers were placed strategically in the ship. A few floors down from the bridge, it was the previous secondary bridge, essentially turned into A private command center for the Grand Admiral. Tiann stopped his brisk walk, and pinged the door. After waiting a handful of seconds, he spoke. "Admiral Tiaan here to see the Grand Admiral." The door slid opened silently as soon as he finished talking, a soft glow coming from inside.

Tiann gulped slightly as he mentally prepared himself, and steeped into the room.

A cool, and perfectly modulated voice conveying intelligence cut across the room. "Please Admiral. Enter."

Tiann stopped just as he entered the room. The Grand Admiral was sitting in a chair, hovering slightly above the ground, with holographic photos and videos of Day displayed in front of the him. His white uniform cut through the glow of the images, his Epaulets and twelve multicolored squares perfectly polished on his chest. He was donned in a white cape, that fell around him casually.

Behind the Grand Admiral stood four guards in all black, cloaks covering all their features. The only color coming from their uniforms was their blood red lenses. beckoning Tiann forwards, he spoke. Slowly, carefully.

"What is your impression on our friend Day from the republic, Admiral?"

"Well sir, intelligence has reported—" the Grand Admiral cut him off.

"You misunderstand the nature of my question Admiral. What is _your_ impression?" Tiaan gulped again.

Tiaan started again. "Well sir," he started slowly, picking up speed as he spoke. "I think he is very brash. He is driven by emotion and as demonstrated with task force twenty three, runs into situations without much thought." The Grand Admiral smiled slowly, only a little.

"Through my research Admiral, I have arrived at the same conclusion. I think he will unknowingly do exactly what I have come to predict, almost as if we were pulling the strings ourselves." He clicked a button on his chair, and a massive color coded, three dimensional map of the republic appeared at the center of the room, with red dots indicating strategic staging points and military strongholds. Standing up, and making a precise waving gesture with his hand he spoke. "now," he began, "let us discuss our imminent victory, over the Republic."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note: Whew- Nice long chapter. I hope you all Enjoy! Please comment and review, and most of all enjoy! Legend and its characters belong to Maire Lu.**

DAY

My mind comes to fuzzy consciousness- in limbo between being being sleep and awake. As I begin fully waking up, I look to my left, and see June snuggled tightly up between me and my arm. Her face pressed into my chest, her brown hair spread out from her head like a halo. I glance at my chrono. Wow. We slept in. late. Careful not to wake her, I move my arm from under her head, and she only stirs a little.

I plant a soft kiss on her forehead and get up, treading lightly towards the shower. Before I can get there however, the door gives off a soft ping. I head towards the front door and open it, and standing in front of me is probably one of the last people I expected to see.

Standing in front of me, his suit, epaulets and boots immaculately cleaned, is the Elector Primo of the republic, Anden. I look around surprised, he seems to be alone. However, a rub of my eyes tells me otherwise. About ten men in trench coats and sunglasses stand randomly on the street opposite ours, bulges in their jackets matching those of automatic weapons.

Although he is the Elector, I treat him like a friend, which he is. I think he is glad for it. He does not get too speak to many people without being addressed to as sir. Good for me as well- I was never good with authority.

"Hey Anden. What can I do for you?" I ask, but with the look on his face, I know it won't be something good.

"Day, you and June need to meet me 1630. I have already gathered all the other generals and the senators. It appears that what happened to you was not an isolated event." I take in a sharp breath. It was a coordinated attack between numerous spots in the republic?

"Sure Anden. I We will make sure to be there." He thanks me and walks down the steps and boards a all black car, as I close the door. I hear footsteeps in the bedroom and go to investigate. June is sitting up in bed, rubbing her eye. I sit next to her, in a casual embrace.  
"Hey."

She responds. "Hey."

JUNE

"This is outrageous! The fact that the republic was hit so hard, and so easily at fifty five separate locations- with thirty one taking place in my territories! Preposterous!" a slightly chubby finger extends sharply towards General Kendal setting to my left. "I for one blame our pathetic excuse for a military! How can what was once a great nation be so easily penetrated by terrorists?" senator Taa shouted, spittle flying from his lips.

"Please senator Taa." A calmer voice prevailed. Gesturing to the other four senators and himself, he spoke again. "Our territories were attacked as well, and I believe that the Army managed the job quite well. Most of the incidents were under control soon after their occurrences." Through my many political sessions, I have taken a liking to the always calm senator Onao. He has been a steady friend through his time in office.

"that is not entirely true Onao." Says a quiet voice. All heads turn towards senator Lorth. A wiry senator, with sickly pale skin on his face, he almost resembles a snake. And shares much more with the species than their appearance, I think to myself. "The incursion at Batalla hall lasted for quite some time, with many military and civilian casualties." All heads now turn towards me and Day. Lorth stares into my eyes, his narrowing.

"Our very own General Wing" he says mockingly "was unable to properly handle the situation. It is my personal belief that the capital needs brighter minds to lead its military division." I look at Day, and can clearly see the thinly veiled hatred for the man- a hatred that I do not disagree with myself.

"Enough." Calls a sharp voice cutting like a knife through the room. Anden has decided to reign in his senators. Finally. "you are all behaving like children. As for you Lorth, Day has proved himself to be a capable General. Now, Day, I believe that you had something you wanted to say." He says glancing at Day.

"Thank you Elector." Day says, still glaring at Lorth. Standing up, he gestures to the other four generals siting at the table, including me, all dressed in full military uniform. "As many of you may have noticed during the attack, these so-called terrorists had southeastern colonies accents." Anden Frowned ever so slightly. "It is my firm belief that the colonies attempted to unsuccessfully destabilize the republic on the interior, in preparation for a invasion." Bold words, especially for Day, but to be unsure of something here means likely death by senator Lorth.

"How unfortunate." Anden says at the head of the table, barely above a whisper. I raise my eyebrows in question.

"what is it Elector?" I ask.

He Sighs. "We were able to achieve positive ID's on four men that attempted the incursion on Batalla hall." He sighs again. I already know where this is going to go- and I don't like it at all. "They all matched four special forces colony men." He spoke the last part very slowly.

"well, I assume this leaves little doubt over the identity of the attackers. It was as General Wing has said. The colonies are planning for war." Said Taa.

Lorth spoke again. "I believe that the republic needs to initiate a pre-emptive strike on the colonies, wiping out all their military bases and cities along the border, before they can hit us."

As a civilian, Lorth has no status in the army and cannot command it- and I know it. "No!" I exclaim. "Impossible! It was not long since the republic was just at war! We cannot afford to re-open hostilities with the colonies! Not again!" I exclaim, my gaze traveling from senator to senator. None meet my eyes. Finally my gaze stops on Anden. He looks into his lap. "We can't possibly go back to war. We can't." I say slowly. Quietly this time.

Finally, Anden looks up, though still not meeting my gaze. "Unfortunately, I agree with senator Lorth." He says quietly. "The republic must defend itself." There is no arguing with the chancellor. He lifts his gavel. My eyes beg him not to proceed. He does, anyway. "The Republic of America is officially at war." And with that final note, he slams the gavel down, sealing the matter permanently.

"Sir" a voice called from behind Admiral Tiaan, at the communication sector of the bridge. The Admiral Turned and strode towards the call. He stopped just in front of the console, leaning over the man who called him over.

"yes Lieutenant?" he answered. Staring at the console.

"Alpha source has reported in again sir." He said, gesturing to the console. "And I think that you may find the results" he paused, choosing his word. "Interesting."

Tiaan read through the report, and then stood up in shock. He glanced at his crono. 1753. The Grand Admiral was supposed to be studying tactics in preparation for the war with the republic. Military conduct frowned upon disturbing the Grand Admiral During one of his planning sessions, but this message was urgent. He glanced at his commlink. If military conduct frowned upon interrupting the general, than it almost forbade interrupting him by comm.

"Thank you lieutenant." He said and immediately strode off to bring word to the Grand Admiral.

As he arrived at the Grand Admiral's door, he announced himself, and it slid open, revealing the hallway to the Grand Admiral's chambers. He stepped into the hallway, and the door slid closed. The hallway looked empty, but the Tiaan could not shake the feeling that he was not alone.

Just as he begun to proceed to the door to the Admirals chambers, Tiaan felt something extremely sharp slide down his back. He turned around just as four of the Admirals private guards shimmered into view behind him, wicked looking assassins knives disappearing back into one of their sleeves.

"Curse you all." Tiaan said under his breath, to the guards. The Grand Admiral could play with cloaking technology all he liked, making his guards invisible and such, but something about it was unnatural to Tiaan. One of the guards in the front extended his hand out in front of him and spoke in an electronically gender-neutral voice, his red visor glowing. "The Grand Admiral will see you now." Tiaan gulped and stepped forwards into the Grand Admirals chambers, hoping that he was not Disturbing the Admiral during something important.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, A June/ Day one is on its way. Please comment and review. Disclaimer: for this specific chapter i used elements From the Thrawn Trilogy, Heir to the Empire. Everything Else belongs to Maire Lu**

 **Chloe Note: Don't worry at all about you long comments; they are supper useful and supportive. also, I love you ideas. also, Don't worry, I feel not pressure using any of your ideas, (though I probably will end up using them all) and i feel no pressure 'speed writing,' your comments along with other peoples make the writing of these chapters even more enjoyable than without. thanks for the comments, and make sure to leave more!**

"Enter, please Admiral," the Grand Admiral's constant smooth and cultured voice called at him. Tiaan entered the room, the Black clad guards following him in. This time, the holographic photos of Day were not present, instead replaced by the late Elector Primo- and the new Elector, Anden. Multiple photos showed Anden, one of his self portrait. Also present were military tactics Used by Anden during the war between the republic and the colonies.

The Grand Admiral stared into Tiaan's eyes. Tiaan, proud in holding his superiors gaze without flinching, spoke. "I have a very interesting report for you sir."

"Very well Admiral. What news do you bring me?"

Tiaan mentally prepared himself, gulping a little. "Well sir, earlier today a meeting was hosted by the Elector Primo, Considering the attacks on the Republic." The Grand Admiral nodded, urging him to continue.

"Well sir, it appears that Alpha source took it upon himself to propose a motion to re-engage hostilities with the colonies." The Grand Admirals face instantly gave off a look of utter surprise, disbelief and anger, all at once. Tiaan pressed on. "Apparently sir, the young Elector took a liking to this idea. He has declared an official state of war between the republic and the colonies." The Grand Admiral paused for what seemed like an eternity, his face playing out in a war between emotions.

Eventually the all other emotions gave way to anger. Not the usual Brash and foolish anger that most men have. No. A cold, intense, rhythmic and most importantly, a calm anger. An anger that was used to destroy an enemy quickly, and efficiently.

Finally the Grand Admiral Spoke slowly and quietly. Very very quietly. "My studying of the current Elector has led me to believe that he would never move for such an aggressive action. Are you sure of this news Admiral?"

"I can only support what I read in Alpha Source's report, sir."

Slowly, Regally, with the backing of many years of military service, the Grand Admiral Rose out of the Chair. "Please, come with me Admiral," He called to Tiaan. Tiaan Gulped and fell in place just behind the Grand Admiral, with the Four guards taking place behind them.

The Grand Admiral strode down the hall slowly, casually, his white cape billowing out behind him, black shining boots rasping on the Floor, echoing down the hall. his golden Epaulets glittered in the light, and his immaculate white uniform was almost blinding. Personnel and officers stood to the side of the corridor, offering stark salutes to the Grand Admiral.

He never so much glanced at any of them.

Soon this procession arrived at the Bridge of the ship, and the door slid open. As they strode in, the usual hum of conversation turned to a strained whisper.

Tiaan could almost hear his heart beating steadily in his chest. Crew members sat up straighter, their sloppy motions becoming brisk movements. Tiaan glanced around the bridge. The crew was working hard wanted to show the Grand Admiral their best sides.

"Grand Admiral?" a voice called out from out from their far left- Commander Tschel. "Message from Comscan: we are detecting three Enemy vessel's incoming on a southwest vector." The Grand Admiral Arrived at the communications sector, where he was greeting by the communications officer with a brisk salute.

"Pull up the most recent report from Alpha source Colonel."

The Colonel met this order with a questioning glance. "Sir...?"

The Grand Admirals voice took a cold undertone. "I heard him. Now. You have an order Colonel. Execute it."

"Yes sir," the Colonel said cautiously, and waived them over to a young Leutenant who had already pulled up the report.

"Grand Admiral?" the voice called again, closer than before. Tiaan did not turn to look at the speaker, but could soon hear the sound of approaching footsteps.

Still looking over the man's shoulder at the console, the Grand Admiral waited a few more seconds. Then, with all the regal weight that the Grand Admiral could muster, he straightened up and turned towards Commander Tschel.

The Grand Admiral stared the Commander in the eyes, with an expression that was enough to send shivers up Tiaan's spine.

Commander Tschel's brisk walk flattered, and then came to an abrupt halt. "Grand Admiral—" Looking into the Grand Admiral's eyes, His voice Faded away.

The Grand Admiral let this silence hang around for a few seconds- long enough to be noticeable by Tiaan and the surrounding crew.

"Commander Tschel," He began. Keeping his perfectly smooth voice icy cold and perfectly calm. "As you may have realized, we are currently aboard the bridge of an Eclipse Battleship. Any important information, especially combat related reports are not to be called across the bridge towards the general direction of their recipients." He paused.

"Let me repeat myself if I have not made this understandable. If you have something to say to me, you come say it to my face. You do not yell it at me. Is that perfectly clear?"

Tschel gulped- very noticeably. "Yes Sir." He managed to get out. The Grand Admiral let the silence linger some more, and then started again.

"Now," he began, glancing in the datapad held in the Commander's hand. "I assume you have a report for me?"

"Yes Sir." Tschel swallowed again, slowly regaining his composure. "Comscan Has detected three Republic ships off our port side. Two frigate classes, one destroyer class."

"One destroyer class?" Tiaan Exclaimed. "send Captain Brandeli, the Judicator and two other battleship classes from his division. We can leave no survivors to learn of our plan."

"Belay that order Commader." The Grand Admiral spoke." Order the fleet to raise shields, block their transmissions, and execute evasive maneuvers" he gestured towards the man at the console. "I will deal with them once I have finished with this."

"Sir?" Tiaan exclaimed.

"Peace Admiral. They will be dealt with soon enough." After waving Tschel off, he glanced over the man's shoulder, and begun to read. Moments later he glanced up at Tiaan again. "And he did this on his own authority?"

"That is correct sir." Tiaan responded.

"Very well. It is possible we can incorporate this setback into our plan. While waging a strong war with the colonies, we will sneak in undetected, and rain havoc on the Republic." He turned towards the Lieutenant at the Console.

"Lieutenant, Please inform Alpha source that he is not to take it upon himself to alter our plan again." He glanced menacingly at the four guards that stood behind him. "And lieutenant, make sure he knows that if he does take is upon himself to alter our plan again, we will deal with him accordingly, and easily."

He stepped away from the man at the console, leaving him to send the transmition. Talking to Admiral Tiaan, he spoke. "Now Admiral, let us address this insignificant Republic task force."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Notes: Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter, but all the comments inspired me to keep posting, so now chapters should be coming out more and more often nowadays. thanks for all the comments, and keep commenting. I do not own the rights to legend or any of its characters, those belong to Marie Lu.**

I sit on the couch at our house, still having trouble believing that we are once again at war with the colonies. I feel like all the efforts I have made at peace, were just destroyed in that one meeting.

Slowly my thoughts drift towards Metias, as they often do.

I remember what he used to tell me. That no matter what logic will always save me. Taking his advice, I begin to review the events of this morning. There is only one thing that seems off. Why would the colonies want war again with the republic?

Surely the war affected them as terrible as it did us. It just doesn't add up. The soft ping of the door brings me out of my thoughts, but I tuck them into a safe corner of my brain to be reviewed later.

As I open the door, senator Onao stands at the door engaged in a heated discussion- they don't even notice me.

I clear my throat slightly, and they both stop their discussion.

Day looks at me, with a lopsided smile on his face. "sorry I didn't notice you there." He says playfully. He then takes on a more serious thoughtful look. "Senator Onao and I were just discussing the new war that has been declared."

He pulls me in close for a hug, and then goes into our flat.

"please, come in," I tell Onao.

He bows his head slightly and enters.

I plop back down on the couch, facing Onao, as Day gets himself something to drink.

Onao begins. "we were just talking about the severe consequences that this war could have on the republic. Starvation, poor infrastructure, it might even be as it was before- though I hope that my fears are not realized."

I shiver. I remember the republic before the peace treaty was signed, an era of military rule, and mass famine. "I would agree senator; however I do not think that our elector will slip that far. He is a wise leader." I say, sure of myself. I trust Anden to do the right thing- despite his actions this morning.

Day takes a seat next to me. Never one to mince words, he gets straight to the point. "This whole thing is dumb. Why would we go to war? We are not even sure that these colony men were not acting alone.

Although roughly said, Onao and I nod our heads in agreement.

Onao leans his head forward, and gestures for us to do the same. He speaks, but with a low voice. Whatever he is about to say, how wants only us to hear it. 'I am only telling you both this because I trust you." he begins. "However, it has come to my attention that the group of men who identified the colonies men were acting under senator Lorth's orders." he pauses, as day sips his drink thoughtfully. My stomach turns on the other hand- I am fearful of where he is going with this. "Not only that, but many of the men that identified the colonies soldiers were hospitalized that same day, and were blocked from seeing visitors."

My stomach flops. Just what I feared. I open my mouth to speak, but Day beats me to it.

"What exactly are you implying Senator?" his face has taken a dark look, and his eyebrows are furrowed together.

Senator Onao leans back and puts his hands up. "I'm not implying anything, however, I do think that the details of this might need to be looked into."

I agree with him, but this conversation is dangerous, and borders on treason. We exchange a few more polite words, and then senator Onao leaves, and Day takes a shower. I am once again left to my thoughts, but now that the seed of doubt has been planted in my mind, I cannot ignore it.

"Yes, that is correct lieutenant. Move the fleet towards heading-" Tiaan stopped to look at his datapad. "Towards heading 3146."

"Yes, sir."

"How goes our strategy Admiral?" Admiral Tiaan heard the call from behind him, and turned to see the Grand Admiral lounging in his command chair on the bridge, his eyes almost closed.

"Very good sir. We are proceeding towards our final position now."

"Well done Admiral. It would appear that everything is going according to plan." he paused for a second to speak. "What is the report from Alpha source?"

Admiral Tiaan looked down to try and find the report, but was surprised to find that there was none. He looked back up at the Grand Admiral and gulped.

"Sir it would appear that no report has been sent yet." the Grand Admiral opened his eyes and sat up straighter. "He is supposed to send a report every five hours, is he not?"

"Yes sir," Tiaan responded, suddenly feeling a little worried.

"And his last report was over twenty hours ago, was it not, Admiral?'

"Yes sir," Tiaan said again slowly- carefully.

The grand admiral rose from his chair. "Contact him immediately."

"Yes sir," responded Tiaan again, and signaled to the Comms Officer, getting his attention. "Make a report out to Alpha source-."

"No Admiral." the Grand Admiral interrupted him, gesturing to the holoprojector. "I wish to speak with him, face to face."

It took Tiaan a few seconds to realize the grand admiral was serious. When he did, he turned back towards the comms officer. "Open a holo channel to alpha source immediately." the man nodded, and briskly tapped on his console.

A few seconds later he spoke. "Comm channel open sir."

Suddenly alpha source faded into view on the bridge. As soon as he saw the Grand Admiral, he put on a crisp military salute.

"Well well well. If it isn't our own esteemed Senator." said the Grand Admiral, spitting the word out.

"My apologies sir I -"

"Silence!" boomed the Grand Admiral, a noise that almost made Tiaan flinch. "I do not want your foolish excuses. I thought that I might call you up to remind you where your loyalties lie." he paused. "Now. why have you not submitted your report?"

"I am very sorry sir." he said, still holding his salute. "I had an extremely busy day and was planning to send one now."

"Very well." spoke the Grand Admiral, now in a quieter, calmer tone. "You may present me with your report."

The Senator spoke again. "I indirectly proposed to the war council that a pre-emptive strike be organized against the colonies, sir. It is my general belief that many of the Senators and Generals agree with this plan, including the Elector." he paused. "Unfortunately sir, it is my belief that two of the electors closest advisors, General Wing and General Iparis both oppose this plan."

The Grand Admiral let a silence hang in the air before he spoke. "Thank you, Senator. You may resume your daily duties." he paused. "However, I caution you to not forget to send your report, nor to forget your loyalties to us. We will have victory over the republic." he gestured to the black-clad guards ever present behind him. "I now personally remind you, senator. If you disobey me again, or 'forget' to perform any of your duties, you will be quickly replaced."

The man gulped- only slightly. "Thank you Grand Admiral." he then crisply brought his hand down to his side, and he flickered out of view.

The Grand Admiral then turned towards Tiaan. "Admiral, send unit twelve led by Major Nhet to go immediately take care of our friends who oppose this war. Tell them to complete their mission, no matter what." and with that final thought, the Grand Admiral strolled off the bridge.

Tiaan sighed, and walked to the spec ops officer on the bridge to go deliver this news.


End file.
